Zola's Awakening
by whitewolf105
Summary: After Zola was defeated, she didn't disappear. She landed in a place where angels wander but an accident cause her to land on Earth. She begins a quest to not only restore her world but this new one as well. After season 1 and pre-DQ through post-DQ
1. Chapter 1

Haha. My first story. I've had this one for a while and thought I could write it down. For those of you who haven't played Dragon Quest IX, this will draw heavily on it. Some characters from both Blue Dragon and Dragon Quest will appear. This will be set after the first season of Blue Dragon and pre-Dragon Quest IX through post Dragon Quest. This will have spoilers from the game so beware.

Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Dragon and Dragon Quest. They're owned by Akira Toriyama.

Summary: After Zola was defeated, she didn't disappear. She landed in a place where angels wander but an accident cause her to land on Earth. She begins a quest to not only restore her world but this new one as well.

Zola felt a tingling sensation in her fingers that slowly ran up her body. She laid there for a few before gathering her senses. Her eyes were closed and fought back to stay close. Zola won that battle and opened them to see a bunch of faces staring at her. The ex-shadow wielder jumped at the sight. The people that were leaning over her stepped away from her.

"Where am I," Zola asked, a twinge of fear escaping her throat. She swallowed to trying to contain it.

"Quick get Apus Major. Tell him that she's awaken," spoke one of the spectors.

The people gathered round had wings and halos gracing their heads. Zola grasped. Was she dead? She reached behind her to feel feathery wings and then the shaking hand felt above her head. She too had a halo floating above her head. Zola collapsed on the floor from the shock.

"What's going on here?" asked an older angel. Out of all the other angels, he was the oldest. Many praised as being the oldest and wiser of all the Celestrians. Rumor even states that he was around when the Celestrians were created.

"Sir, he was awake but passed out again," another angel stated.

"Let's have a look here," Apus Major said as he used his walking stick to move Zola's face. "It looks like she has fight in her. She'll make a good guardian and I know just the person to train her. Get her to a bed."

Zola woke up to another angel patted her face with a wet washcloth. The Celestrian was started by the woman.

"Oh good Almighty, you give me a fright."

"Where am I," Zola asked still drowsy.

"You're in the Observatory right now."

"What's that?"

"The place where all Celestrians live. We're the protectors of the human race."

Zola was of course shocked by all this information. All she could remember was releasing the darkness and watching Shu and others defeat it and sealing it. She regretted that choice but of course had no others opinions. She was possessed by Killer Bat.

"For the first time in my life, I feel…free."

"Madam, if I may. What is your name."

"I'm Zola."

"Well Zola, we have something we would like to tell you. You have been hand picked by Apus Major to be a guardian."

"Guardian? Oh. You mean being the protector of us. I mean, the humans."

"Yes. If you feel better, why don't you go see Apus Major. Someone has to pick you to be their apprentice."

"What exactly do you do? As guardians?"

"We must collect benevolessence, the crystallized gratitude from our mortal charges," a bald man claimed as he worked through the door. His uniform and halo matched all the other Celestrians but the difference was that his wings were slightly larger. "I am Aquila. I will be your master and you the pupil."

Zola looked up at the older man. She wasn't quite sure what to make of him but figured it was for the better.

"_Maybe there's a reason why I'm here. The only way I'm going to fit in is to become one of them. I have the wings and halo. Is this my punishment or my heaven?" _

Zola took a deep breath and turned to look at Aquila.

"Alright Master Aquila. What must I do to become a guardian."


	2. Chapter 2

All right. First chapter up and second is here. I'm still deciding on who is going to join Zola but I have some ideas. Maybe you can suggest some people. That would great. To my readers, I'm sorry this is so late. Forgive me. (Gets on hands and knees and begs for mercy.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Dragon or Dragon Quest. Akira Toriyama, Square Enix, and Mistwalker do.

Zola felt like she was floating on air. Of course, it didn't help that she did have the ability to fly. After a year of training under Aquila, she was a certified guardian of Angel Falls, in place of her former master. Zola made her decision that this was more like heaven and was determined to make up for the past mistakes that she made including the episode with the Darkness.

"You have come far, Zola."

"Thank you master."

"I must confess to having my doubts when you became guardian under my stead. But Angel Fall's inhabitants' continued peace and safety is poof of your devotion. When Apus Major bade me, 'Aquila, take Zola as your apprentice', I never imagined I would see you bloom so. You are worthy of your title, Zola, guardian of Angel Falls."

Zola blushed at the comment. To her, it was a while such anyone had given her high praises. She just nodded her in silence. Aquila and Zola noticed a younger girl and an old man walking toward the tiny village.

"Hahh…..hahh…. Don't ever get old, my dear Erinn. You don't ever want to get old," replied the old man.

"Oh grandpa. It's not much farther now. I'm sure you'll make it."

Aquila and Zola, out of the corners of their eyes, noticed a cruelcumber and two blue slimes hiding in the bushes near the two unexacting people.

"Zola, lets go. We can not let these monsters attack members of your flock."

The two celestrians flew down to meet the foes in battle. Zola pulled the copper sword, a sword made out of copper, out from its place. Aquila pulled his sword out as well. Zola swung the blade at one of the slimes slicing the beast in half. The glob clung to her blade as she made another swing toward the second slime. That one also met its demise as Aquila finished the final blow on the cruelcumber.

"Well done, Zola."

Zola stared the two members of under her protection as they inched toward the gates of Angel Falls.

"Look Grandpa. Angel Falls. We're home. Thank you Guardian Zola for protecting us."

As Erinn finished her pray, a strange light surrounded the girl and then it transformed into a piece of benevolessence. Zola reached for the sacred item to allow the great tree of Yggdrasil to bloom. The silver-haired woman smiled to herself as she unfolded her wings getting ready to flew.

"Wait Zola, I will join you."

They leapt up into the air, Zola feeling the rush of wind hit her face. Suddenly, the Observatory was in sight, and what a sight it was. A golden elegance radiated from the fortress for celestrians. They flew through the portal separating the two worlds. Aquila turned to Zola.

"I have business I must attain to. Take the benevolessence to Master Apus Major and report to him."

Zola stretched her wings and limbs out as she watched he leave. She wondered why she was cursed such tiny wings on her body while Aquila has much longer ones. A muttered a small curse and made her way to where older celestrian sat. It was rumored that he was around when the celestrains came into existence.

"Hey Zola," a young voice echoed throughout the area. The woman looked over to see a small girl with curly green hair and even tinier wings running towards her.

"Hey there Crystal. What are you up too. I see that grin."

"Oh nothing, despite the fact that I just over heard from Pavo that you have some benevolessence to offer to Yggdrasil."

"Yes, I actually do." Zola smiled at the innocence of the young celestrian that was hopping back and forward. After Zola had woken up, the young girl took care of her and even looked up to her and was constantly asking her questions. Since then, Zola took the girl, literally and figuratively, under her wing.

"Let me. Please…. I've never seen benevolessence before."

"It's a guardians job to collect them, right?" Zola asked as she pulled the human's gratefulness out of her poach where they were suppose to put the special item.

"Yes Ma'am. After you speak to Apus Major, can you see me in the library?"

"Yes Crystal I will. I've got to deliver this so the tree can bloom so I will see you later."

The two parted ways for Zola to climb the stairs lending into the chamber of Apus Major. She owned her life after he had allowed her to say with the celestrians. The old man was sweet and dotted almost like she was his granddaughter.

"Apus Major. I have something for your."

"Oh Zola, you have returned. Thank the gods. How was your first time out as Guardian."

"Wonderful, of course, I did learn from the best."

"Yes, Aquila was leery about training you after losing his own master," the older gentlemen said, stroking his beard.

Zola had only heard bits and pieces about what happen to Corvus, Aquila's old master. After a brief meeting, as instructed Zola place the benevolessence into the tree. Zola headed for the library first, as promise to Crystal. After pasting a few celestrians who praised her for her excellent work as a first time Guardian. As soon as she opened the door to the library, she heard arguing. It was Aquila and another angel. The keeper of books, Columba. Aquila walked away, fuming.

"Oh Zola. Hello, I'm sorry you had to hear that. I guess Aquila is still worried about you. Afraid that he may lost you like his old master."

"Well, he shouldn't. I was trained and I have handled things far worse then guardian a little village. Where's Crystal?"

"Zola, over here. You kept your promise," Crystal screamed as he jumped into the arms of the woman.

"What was it that you wanted to show me?"

"I made it for you. I think you would look better with it."

Crystal pulled out a purple bandana with a skull on it. Zola was shocked. It looked exactly like her old one.

"Thanks Crystal, I'll try it on."

"No problem Onee-sama."

Zola smiled and walked off to finish up her guardian duty, which consisted of patrol at night.


End file.
